Fixing Fate
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: After seeing so much horrible things happen, Sakura decides to rewrite history, but how far will she go to do it? Mainly NaruSasuSaku, hints of SasuSaku, NaruSaku. Read and review!
1. Timeline

Ok, this is mainly a NaruSakuSasu, with hints of NaruSaku, and SasuSaku. Read and review!

Starndard Disclaimer Aplied

_---(Fixing Fate; Chapter One - Timeline...)_

"Sakura!" one of the nurses yelled. "She can't make it!"

"No! Ino has to!" the young medic-nin yelled, trying not to cry.

"S...sa...kura..." the blond mumbled. "I...can't make...it..."

"No! Your wounds aren't that bad!" Sakura cried, trying to make her luck better.

"Hey...Tell Shika...maru, I love him..."

Her pulse was gone, no breathing either.

"INO!!!!!!"

_---(The Next Day)_

"Sakura-chan...Today's Ino-chan's funeral, so get out of your room, and visit her!" the Kyuubi container banged on her door.

She had lost another precious person. Her family, Ino, Sai...

"Sorry, Naruto, but I can't show my face anymore."

"Sakura-chan! Ino will be angry! I mean, c'mon! She's your best friend!" the 16 year old continued.

"Sorry." she cut him off...and everything else too.

_---(The Next Week)_

"Sakura." the Godaime said. "You have to help pack up the scrolls."

"Hai..."

She had no longer been happy, nor did she show emotion.

She started picking up the scrolls, and accidently dropped one.

_'Time jutsu...' _she thought _'Maybe if I...'_

She put the scroll in her pocket and said,"Tsunade-sama! I'm done!"

"Fine, fine." the now, drunken Hokage said, holding a bottle of sake in her hand.

Sakura walked into her apartment complex, and into her room quickly.

_'Timeline Jutsu...'_ she thought.

**_'Its forbidden! We could get in major trouble!' _**her inner self yelled.

_'Its something I have to do, ok?'_

_**'Whatever, how far are you gonna go?'**_

_'To the graduation at the academy.'_

_**'WHAT!?!?! Thats 4 years ago!!!'**_

Sakura ignored her inner self and bit her thumb, saying,"Timeline Jutsu!"

POOF!

The next thing she knew...She was 12 again.

"Sakura!"

And how was she gonna change time..?

She turned around.

_---(End Chapter One)_

Ok, super short, but its midnight where I live, so you know the drill, please review.

Title Preview:

_Same...Except For One Little Thing..._

**_---Jade-Youkai---_**


	2. Same, Except For One Little Thing

Dude(tte), this chapter over 1100 words so be EXTREMELY _happy_!

_---(Recap)_

Sakura ignored her inner self and bit her thumb, saying,"Timeline Jutsu!"

POOF!

The next thing she knew...She was 12 again.

"Sakura!"

And how was she gonna change time..?

She turned around.

_---(Fixing Fate; Chapter Two - Same...Except For One Little Thing...)_

"Sakura!" a certain blond said.

"Ino?!" Sakura said. "Why are you here?"

"Today, we get our teams, remember?" Ino squealed. "I hope I'm with Sasuke-kun!"

"Ok, you can have him." the pink-haired _genin_ said.

"WHAT?!" Ino could be heard from another planet. "YOU'RE OVER HIM ALREADY?!?!?!"

"Yeah, so friends again?" Sakura said.

"Yeah..."

They hugged and heard something.

"Oh my gosh!!!! Ino and Sakura are friends again!!" a random Sasuke fangirl said, while pointing and fainting.

"RUN!!!!!!!" and the two best friends forever ran...

Into someone...So guess who?

"OOF!" Sakura said, rubbing her head. "Sorry, we weren't watching where we're going."

"Hn."

"Oh my god!!!!! Sasuke-kun!!!"

FANGIRL ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Poof!

"Hey, where did Sakura go?" a fangirl said.

Poof! Sakura appeared again, but with a kunai at the poor girl's neck.

"AHH!!!!!!!!!"

Ok, all the fangirls fainted, except Ino.

"Saku! That was awesome!" Ino yelled.

"Uh, don't call me that." she said.

It was 7:57AM

"We're almost late!!!!!!" Sakura latched her hand onto Ino's and put chakra to her feet.

Swish! They were gone, dirt/smoke flying everywhere.

7:59AM, so only one minute.

"SAFE!!!!!!" the two best friends again hugged, jumping up and down.

"Sit down, Ino, Sakura." Iruka said.

"Hai, sensai." the two girls said.

Ino was sitting with Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura, with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura." Iruka started.

"Yatta!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura nodded.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto slumped in his sit and Sakura nodded again.

Gasps.

"Oh my gosh...Sakura's over Sasuke." a random person said.

"Isn't that what made her and Ino become rivals?" another said.

"Shut up, bakas!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison, cracking their knuckles.

The people whispering stopped and Iruka finished annoucing the teams.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, wanna have lunch together?" Naruto asked, while walking out of the academy.

"Sure, but, I wanna talk to Ino first, ok?"

"Sure!"

Poof!

"Hey! How'd you do that?!?!" he yelled, turning his head side to side to look where she was.

But she was gone.

_---(With Team 10)_

Poof!

"Oh my kami!!!" Shikamaru yelled as he fell off his position.

"Sorry, but can I talk to Ino?" Sakura said.

"Whatever."

The two boys left.

"Sakura, whats wrong..?"

"Ino...You don't wanna know..." Sakura looked down.

"C'mon, I'm your best friend, there's nothing you can't tell me."

"Ok..." Sakura said. "I...I want to show you a genjutsu you'd like!"

She lied to her best friend...She had to wait for the right time.

"Ok. What jutsu?" Ino asked, excitedly.

"Um, Fantasy World Jutsu!"

Ino fell asleep, or unconsious at least.

Thump, pow!

"Huh?" Sakura said. "What was that?"

She looked at the window where Sasuke was eating. She poofed inside.

"What are you two doing?" she asked her _new _teammates.

"Uh, hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

And Sasuke was tied up.

"Bakas." she muttered.

She untied them and said,"We have to get to the classroom."

Poof!

She left them confused.

_---(At The Classroom)_

"Ugh! Why is our sensei late?! I mean, even Iruka-sensai left!" the Kyuubi container yelled.

"Naruto, I'm sure Ka---I mean our sensai will be here soon." Sakura said.

_'I think I have all of my IQ from when I was 16, but I'm just in my 12-year-old body.'_ she thought.

**_'Well, maybe we should go back now.'_** her inner self said.

Sakura didn't reply to her inner self, and said,"Naruto, I think he's coming."

"Hn."

Sakura grabbed the eraser in his hand and put it on the table. The door creaked open.

"Ohayo!" Kakashi said.

"Um, sensai, you're late." Sakura said. "Really late."

"Aa, gomen." he said. "Lets head to the rooftop to introduce ourselves. "

_---(The Rooftop)_

"Um, can you tell us about yourself first, sensai?" Sakura said before Kakashi could say anything.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are...My hobbies...My dream, well, I don't plan on telling you three."

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Ok, the blondie in orange." Kakashi said.

"Ok! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and Sakura-chan, and hobbies are becoming stronger than stupid temes like Sasuke-teme and pranks, I guess. I hate Sasuke, how long it takes to make microwave ramen, and people who underestimate others because of certain things! My dream is to the next Hokage-sama!" Naruto pumped a fist into the air.

"Ok, now you in the red."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes or hobbies are being with my friends, training my genjutsu and medic skills, and other stuff. I dislike being underestimated in strength, and other stuff. My dream is to the best kunoichi or medic-nin in Konoha." she said.

"Now the one in blue."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes aren't many things. My dislikes are many things. My hobbies are other things. My abition is to kill this man..."

_'Uchiha Itachi.'_ Sakura thought.

"...And to restore my clan." he continued.

"Ok, you're all very unique, so tomorrow, we meet at the training grounds at 6AM, and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi chuckled.

"Whats so funny?!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you might be scared...Ok, out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will pass." he said.

"So?! We'll all pass!" Sakura yelled.

_'Oops.'_

_**'Oops is right.'**_

"Hm, excited aren't you?" Kakashi said.

"Of course, Kakashi-sensai." she gritted her teeth.

"Ok, you may leave...Except for Sakura..." Kakashi said.

_---(After The Others Left)_

"Sakura."

"Yes, sensai."

"Why did you the Timeline Jutsu?" Kakashi's tone changed.

"Because. I couldn't bear to watch all my friends die." she fought back tears.

He sighed.

"Hokage-sama saids you may still here. But I have to watch you." he said.

"Hai. So how did you know I did the jutsu?" she asked, wiping the tears away.

"You left the scroll in your room."

Anime fall.

"Ok, now go home, and I except you not to faint tomorrow morning." Kakashi poofed away.

Poof! She left for the training grounds.

She trained and trained. She got _that _jutsu down.

_---(End Chapter Two)_

W00T!!! Its longer! Be happy, it took me a half an hour. XDD

Title Preview:

_3) That Jutsu?!_

_4) Pass Or Fail: Pass! Duh!_

_5) Mission To The Land Of Waves_

_6) The Demon Brothers_

**---Jade-Youkai**


	3. That Jutsu!

Ok, here's the next chapter! Sorry if I suck at fight scenes. This is over one thousand, one hundred words, so please read and review.

Sorry! I forgot the disclaimer last time!

Standard Disclaimer Aplied

_---(Fixing Fate; Chapter Three - That Jutsu?!)_

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yawned.

"Hey there." she yawned.

And how the heck was Sasuke so sober?

She sat down and bit out of an apple.

"Sakura-chan!! Kakashi-sensai was be angry if you eat!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry. He won't be here for..." she looked at the sky. "4 - 5 more hours if I say so myself."

"Hai..." his stomach growled. "I think I trained too much last night."

"Here." she threw him a slice of the apple.

"Arigatou!" he munched happily on the slice.

She nodded.

_---(5 Hours Later)_

Poof!

"I'm here!" Kakashi said.

"You're late!" Naruto pointed at him.

"Kaka-sensai, why are you late if you can just poof here?" Sakura said.

"Uh, I have to feed my dogs, go buy groceries---"

"Ok, can we just do some survival training?!" she said.

"I have 2 bells. Go must have one to pass, or else you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said, as put the timer on the stump of the tree.

"What?! Then whats the point of training to be a ninja anyway?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, thats just the way things are." Sakura said.

"When I say go, you go---"

"Hyah!!" Naruto tried to stab Kakashi with a kunai, but...

Swish! Naruto had the kunai to his own neck.

"Aa, I didn't say go." he released Naruto. "Go!"

They all hid, except for Naruto, who was standing out in the open, pointing at Kakashi.

"You are a weird one." Kakashi said.

"The only weird is your hair style!" and Naruto charged him.

_'Wait...I remember what happened!' _Sakura thought.

**_'He's gonna get poked in the ass!' _**her inner self screamed.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Sakura yelled.

The next thing you'd know, Naruto was in an akward position.

"Hidden Leaf Jutsu; A 1000 Years of Pain!"

Kakashi poked his fingers into Naruto's butt and Naruto went flying towards the water. And Kakashi went back to reading his porno book (Icha Icha Paradice)

"AHH!!!!!!!!!" Plop.

"Naruto..." Sakura said. "He's going to..."

"ATTACK!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as shadow clones fly out of the water.

The real Naruto was behind Kakashi, but Kakashi was 50 steps ahead of him. Kakashi transformed into a Naruto and pow!

"Ouch! I'm Naruto, not Kakashi!!!!!!" the real Naruto yelled.

The clones sweatdropped and poofed away. And so did Kakashi.

"Hey, a bell! Kakashi-sensai must be really careless!" he said, as he went and got the bell.

Naruto was now hanging upside down by a rope.

"Help!!" he said.

Kakashi appeared and picked up the bell.

"Hm, don't fall for obvious traps." Kakashi poofed again.

Naruto threw a kunai at the rope, only to be caught in the same trap _again_.

"Psst...Naruto..!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you here?" Naruto said.

She threw a kunai and said,"Helping you."

He jumped down and hugged her.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"Matte! Naruto! We need to work---!!" she said, but he was gone. "...together to get the bells..."

_---(With Naruto)_

He held a lunchbox in his hand, and said,"Ha! Kakashi-sensai can't make us not eat lunch if we already ate it!"

"Yo."

"AHH!! K-kakashi-sensai...I was just---"

"Breaking the rules." he said sternly.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto nervously said.

_---(With Sakura)_

_'Where's Kakashi-sensai..?'_

_**'Probably reading his porn book.'**_

"Boo."

"Kakashi-sensai. You think that would scare me?" she said, as a poof! Was heard.

She was gone. And so was Kakashi.

"Sensai. You know with my IQ of things, I have the ability to win."

"But you already know whats going to happen."

"But this time, I'll fight. I_ am _a Chuunin 6 years later."

She smirked and said,"Mind Fracture Jutsu."

_'That jutsu?!'_ Kakashi thought.

And he couldn't reveal the Sharingan to Naruto and Sasuke this early.

So...She will win.

_---(With Sasuke)_

"What are they talking about?" he mumbled.

And there was a scream of pain.

_---(With Kakashi And Sakura)_

Kakashi clutched his head. And poof!

It was just a subsitution.

"Kuso!" she yelled.

_**'We can't beat him alone.'**_

_'I know. We need Sasuke to help since Naruto is tied up.' _she thought.

Poof!

It was time for the essence of teamwork...Even if it was only her and Sasuke.

_---(With Sasuke)_

"Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched and turned around.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he said, sending her a glare, which she returned.

"To get a bell, we have to use teamwork." she said.

"No. I will get a bell on my own."

"You stubborn teme! Don't you understand!? We honestly can't beat him by ourselves! And to think I used to worship you! It was a waste of my life! I lost my best friend because of you! I _totally_, _completely_, and _utterly_, **hate** you!" she yelled.

"Sakura." he said. "Fine. I'll work with you to get a bell."

"Good." Sakura says, rubbing beads of sweat away from her forehead. "Now here's the plan."

_---(With Kakashi)_

_'Good. She may know what happens, but she can persuade them to do teamwork.' _Kakashi thought. _'Even Sasuke, who's the most stubborn at the moment.'_

_---(With Sasuke And Sakura)_

"Ok, we rescue Naruto tell him our plan, and quickly do it." she said. "We have only 20 minutes, so lets go!"

She grabbed his hand and poof!

They both were gone.

_---(With The Three)_

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan? Why are you holding hands?"

Sasuke cut the ropes off.

"We're not holding hands." she said, giving him **the glare**. "Here's the plan."

After three minutes...

"Yosh!" Naruto pumped a fist into the air.

"Hurry! We only have 15 mintues!" she yelled.

She grabbed their hands, and poof!

Time to proceed with **the** plan.

_---(In The Middle Of The Training Grounds)_

"Aa, the team's all here." Kakashi said, putting away his book.

_'This should be good.' _he thought.

"Ok, go!"

"Mind Fracture Jutsu!"

Kakashi clutched his head.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 10 Narutos appears.

The Narutos attack Kakashi.

"Fire Style; Fire Flower Jutsu!"

Naruto and Sakura jumped out of the fire's way, and the flames devour Kakashi.

_'Almost there...' _Sakura thought.

The flames disappear, and quickly, Sakura poofs to Kakashi and was a centimeter away from the bells...When...DING!

The timer went off!

"NO!!!"

Game over.

_---(End Chapter Three)_

Yeah, longer than usual, I plan on my each chapter at least 700 - 800 words at least.

Title Previews:

_4) Pass Or Fail: Pass! Duh!_

_5) Mission To The Land Of Waves_

_6) The Demon Brothers_

Ok, please review!

**---Jade-youkai**


End file.
